Una dulce enemistad
by RosaLunar
Summary: Byakuran y Shoichi estaban separados por la barrera de odios que tenian sus familias. Una misión secreta, un malentendido y Shoichi estaba en la base enemiga luchando en vano por escapar a este deseo que sentía por el joven enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora:

Este no es el primer fic que escribo, pero sí el que publico q nervios jeje.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene relaciones chicoxchico si no te gustan NO leas esto, pero si eres una yaoista y te gusta la pareja ByakuranxSho-chan Bienvenidas!

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son propiedad de Amano Akira. Y la historia no es 100% mía, esta inspirada en el libro "Una dulce enemistad" (-_-u sí ya se, cuanta originalidad)

* * *

><p><strong>Una dulce enemistad<strong>

Hace mucho tiempo en la época de castillos, magia, dragones y princesas inicia nuestra historia.

La unión entre personas del mismo sexo no era ningún problema, lo primordial era el verdadero amor, un amor incondicional e inmortal. Aun así las personas tenían muchos rituales a seguir y tradiciones que cumplir.

Una de las tradiciones más importantes a seguir era la de "la iniciación."

**28 de Octubre del 1541, tierras de Millefiore.**

Una luna brillante apareció entre las nubes, poco a poco fue iluminando el majestuoso castillo, en aquel lugar se encontraba un hermoso banquete digno de un festín de la realeza, el motivo era por el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Byakuran, el heredero al trono de la familia Guesso.

Una mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos azules como el cielo, con su suave caminar se dirigía a la mesa principal, en está se encontraba sentado un hermoso joven con cara de aburrimiento comiendo algunos malvaviscos*

-Hijo, ¿por que no invitas a bailar a una doncella?

-Mm… ya lo hice y créeme madre es difícil encontrar una doncella que sepa bailar bien- mientras hablaba introducía otra pequeña nubecita en su boca para poder saborearla.

-y ¿tus amigos dónde se encuentran? Deberías buscarlos para poder jugar con ellos.

Byakuran levanto una ceja incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar, su madre sí que podía ser distraída, "jugar" con sus amigos, ¡él que ya era todo un hombre, que había viajado por primera vez solo para negociar una alianza con la familia Giglio Nero, y resulto un éxito, que había participado en diversas cruzadas contra enemigos y uno que otro temible dragón y su madre aun lo trataba como un crío!, suspiro profundamente y sonrío a su madre tan despistada.

-Esta bien madre, te obedeceré y buscare a mis amigos- Le dedico un dulce beso en la frente de la reina y se marcho.

Ahora que se detenía a pensar ¿dónde demonios se encontraban sus amigos?,

-Tal ves se encuentran cerca de las bebidas, esos malditos briagos, la pagaran muy caro si arman alguna escenita en el castillo- Muy enérgicamente el príncipe se marcho en busca de los susodichos.

Entre las sombras se encontraban seis hombres, observando al joven heredero y esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

-De verdad ¿lo van a hacer? Creo que no sería justo para esa persona- Pregunto una pequeña de ojos azules y de cabellos verde azulados.

-Princesa Yuni,- Comento un joven de cabellos color violeta, se podía notar la sorpresa en su mirar, estaban tan concentrados en observar al príncipe Byakuran que no notaron la presencia de la pequeña.

-No es de sorprenderse Yuni es una tradición que deben seguir las bestias salvajes como son los hombres- Se acerco otra mujer de cabellos color marrón claro, su cabello chino estaba completamente esponjado y alborotado, similar a un afro (0_0 ya exisistian?)

-señorita Iris- exclamo la pequeña, dejando ver su angelical rostro, vestía un hermoso abrigo blanco y debajo un corto vestido negro,

-hola Rasiel- mientras se dirigía a quien parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-supongo que todo esto es idea tuya y bien ¿quien va a ser la afortunada?-.

El joven de cabellos rubios solamente mostró una maléfica sonrisa.

-No te lo diré, a fin de cuentas es una tradición en la que sólo les incube a los hombres o ¿cómo dices tú dulce doncella? Ah sí, bestias salvajes.-

-Parece que aquí estorbamos, venga conmigo princesa es mejor No estar donde No se desea nuestra real presencia- Y con paso veloz las dos mujeres salieron del oscuro rincón, para encontrarse con los demás invitados del festín.

A lo lejos empezó a sonar la música, su real alteza había contratado a toda una orquesta y las mejores sopranos que había en toda la tierra de Millefiore.

-Bien muchachos es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos, ya saben que hacer...deben secuestrar a Byakuran que del resto me encargo yo…-Mostrando una vez más esa maldita sonrisa.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ciaossu! Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, sean buenos conmigo, espero les guste mi historia, por favor ténganme paciencia xq no se muy bien como usar está pagina Web (se agradecen tutorías) sí me ayudan prometo actualizar muy rápido!<strong>

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos pues me ayudaran mucho para saber como mejorar mi historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi, perdón la tardanza, pero estaba aprendiendo utilizar esta página la cual aun NO domino del todo, también tuve un bloqueo de escritora al menos para esta pareja Byakuran x Shoichi, no se me ocurría como continuar el fic, pero después de unos meses (¬_¬ casi 6 meses) Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo los pido "prestados" para crear una historia alterna. También aclaro que esta historia no es 100% idea mía, pues está inspirada en el libro "Una dulce enemistad" de la grandiosa autora Johanna Lindsey.

Sin más que decir por el momento...Comencemos!

* * *

><p>Había despertado. Su vista aún se encontraba nublada, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y eso le impedía recordar cómo había llegado a la torre sur.<p>

Recargo su cuerpo contra el frío muro hecho de piedra, por fin había recuperado la vista y sus mareos habían cesado. Observo la habitación donde se encontraba.

El cuarto era enorme y obscuro, los muebles no eran más que sombras. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación provenía de la majestuosa luna llena, su luz alumbraba la ventana y una parte de la cama.

Era una cama colorida y rodeada por velos de delicada tela color lila, la cual por los rayos lunares pareciera que fuese tela color plata.

La sorpresa llegó a los ojos del príncipe Byakuran cuando vio a un joven atado de pies a cabeza en medio de la colorida cama. Se levantó y rápidamente fue a ayudarle. Su sorpresa aumento al descubrir que era tan solo un crio, unos 11 años tal vez.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto el príncipe al pequeño en cuanto le quito el cubre boca, mientras trabajaba en desatar los otros nudos.

-Sí, eso creo.-

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- Ahora Byakuran trabajaba en los nudos de sus pies.

-Estaba en el bosque en mi primera cruzada, estaba con mis primos, cuando unos malditos nos atacaron, me secuestraron y cuando desperté me encontraba en esta habitación. Ahora que lo recuerdo ellos mencionaron algo de….la iniciación.

Byakuran supo al instante quienes eran los bandidos, eran sus amigos los que le habían secuestrado para que el pequeño fuera su iniciación.

-Esos malditos lo pagaran muy caro.- Grito furiosamente el príncipe, como se atrevían a traerle tan solo a un pequeño, eso era perverso. -¿sabes lo que es la iniciación pequeño?-

-¡No soy un pequeño! Ya tengo 13 años por lo que pronto seré un hombre, pero desconozco ese ritual.

Byakuran suspiro. –No es un ritual es una estúpida tradición, la cual aplica principalmente en los hombres, la iniciación es el primer encuentro sexual, para poco a poco tener experiencia y el día en que se tenga una pareja le hagas disfrutar, al desconocer del tema me doy cuenta que todavía eres un crío.

Nunca se había imaginado que eso era la "iniciación" un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el pequeño al momento de pensar en lo que sucedería en esa habitación. El pequeño sentía sus mejillas arder, afortunadamente la habitación era obscura y ese apuesto joven no notaria su sonrojo, que grave error.

Byakuran quedo en silencio, pues había notado el sonrojo en el pequeño y fue entonces que admiro su belleza. Sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, sus labios rosa intenso, su piel tan blanca como el mármol, y esa brillante cabellera color bermellón. Sin duda su hermosura era inigualable. En ese instante el príncipe recordó que necesitaba oxígeno, la belleza del pequeño le había causado tal impresión que olvido lo más vital para él, respirar.

Byakuran no era el único que admiraba su belleza pues ese pequeño también le observaba.

El ambiente empezaba a ponerse tenso, así que el primero en romper el silencio fue el pelirrojo.

-Tú….la iniciación, bueno ¿cómo decirlo?- Estaba muy nervioso.

-Descuida, no te hare nada, el hacerlo con un pequeño….no podría, seria cómo quitarle las alas a un Ángel.- Byakuran se sorprendió a si mismo cuando en sus labios apareció una coqueta sonrisa, ¿estaba cortejando al pequeño?

Una vez más un color carmín apareció en las mejillas del menor, esa sonrisa había sido tan… ¿encantadora?

A lo lejos se escuchaba la música y las voces de los cortesanos, todos disfrutando.

-Al parecer se divierten.- Esbozo el menor, queriendo evadir el tema.

-Sí, creo que no se han percatado de mi ausencia- Byakuran se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la ventana.

-Todos parecen tan entretenidos festejando, al parecer nos sacaran de este cuarto hasta el amanecer.-

-¡QUE!- Grito el pequeño, el cual fue en dirección de Byakuran.

-Mis primos han de estar muy preocupados, maldición, ya serian dos días de mi desaparición.- Su rostro mostraba frustración y preocupación.

-Descuida en cuanto salgamos de está habitación, me encargare de llevarte personalmente con tus familiares.-

-Gracias- El menor dirigió su mirada a Byakuran.

-eh...¿porque?- Pregunto un confundido príncipe.

-Pues por no tocarme, lamento que esta noche no fuera tu iniciación.- Hablo muy quedamente el chico de cabellera color fuego, pues se sentía muy avergonzado.

-Descuida, mi iniciación la tuve hace un tiempo, aunque eso es algo que no saben esos idiotas.- De pronto una opresión llego en el corazón del pequeño, no le había caído en gracia ese comentario.

-Solo tú sabes esto así que pequeño este será nuestro secreto.- Byakuran le dedico un giño al menor.

El pelirrojo empezó a experimentar por vez primera el sentimiento de los "celos" estaba molesto, que aquel hermoso joven hubiera estado con alguien que no fuera él, de pronto la idea de que Byakuran no le tocara le empezaba a molestar.

-¿Por qué no quieres tocarme, no te gusto?- Soltó de pronto el menor.

Byakuran se quedó sin aliento, sin duda ese comentario le había sorprendido demasiado, ¿había escuchado bien? Pareciera como si el menor le hiciera una "inocente" invitación a tomarlo por completo.

-Que… ¿qué has dicho?- Necesitaba confirmar sus dudas.

-¿Por qué no quieres tocarme, no te gusto?- Repitió su comentario el menor, estaba decidido quería que su iniciación fuera con ese joven ahora.

La situación se tornaba peligrosa. Silencio inundo la habitación. El menor lo tomo como un insulto y se dio la media vuelta para evitar mostrar su dolor ¿Por qué razón el príncipe no le poseía? Peligrosas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Te lo he mencionado, sería como quitarle las alas a un ángel.- Repito seriamente el príncipe.

-¿Y si ese ángel te lo pidiera?- Se giró rápidamente para encararle, mala decisión pues dejo al descubierto sus hermosos ojos cristalinos.

-Aun así le causaría mucho dolor…-Byakuran quedo encantado al ver en ese estado al pequeño, se veía tan frágil, puro, inocente, que no dudo en abrazarle y brindarle protección bajos sus brazos.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar, mostrando su frustración y dolor por primera vez quería sentirse amado, pues en su hogar muchas veces era ignorado, como un fantasma que brilla por sus ausencia, al ser el próximo en gobernar solo recibía mano dura por parte de su padre, nunca una mirada de dulzura, pero ahora este joven mostraba preocupación por su dolor, y ¿por qué no? dulzura de su parte, además le dedicaba palabras hermosas como el hecho de compararle con un ángel.

Byakuran quiso detener su dolor así que tiernamente tomo el mentón del menor obligándole a mirarle y mostrando una brillante sonrisa acerco sus rostros para darle un suave y sutil beso en sus labios, beso el cual el menor lo recibió gustoso.

Poco a poco ese beso se fue tornando solo un poco más intenso, pues Byakuran quería que el primer beso de su pequeño fuera tierno y dulce, las caricias duraron hasta que algo llamado oxigeno se hizo presente.

Byakuran aprisiono al menor en la pared impidiendo cualquier vía de escape, acercando un poco más sus cuerpos, tomo al menor de la cintura y muy cerca de su oído susurro.

-Está bien le quitare sus alitas a mi dulce ángel, de esta forma él se quedara a mi lado y juntos gozaremos de un segundo cielo.- El menor sintió una descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo, y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, al parecer ese apuesto joven había aceptado.

-Solo quiero advertirte pequeño, una vez que comience no parare, incluso si tú me lo pides.- Sus ojos color violeta mostraban su determinación.

-No te lo pediré, puedes estar seguro.- Ahora era el verde esmeralda quien mostraba su determinación.

Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro de Byakuran. –Bien entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Tomo la mano del menor y lo recostó sobre la cama, un segundo beso inicio, pero este beso venia cargado de pasión y ternura.

El menor estaba tan hipnotizado por esos labios que nunca sintió cuando todas sus ropas fueron quitadas y aventadas por algún lugar de la habitación. Fue hasta que Byakuran detuvo sus besos y empezó a observarle atentamente, intento cubrirse pero el mayor se lo impidió sujetándole sus dos manos y posándolas sobre su cabeza.

-Déjame admirar tu belleza.-Su voz sonaba tan seductora, que el menor tuvo que aguantar la vergüenza que sentía.

Sin duda la visión más hermosa que Byakuran podía tener estaba bajo sus ojos, el inocente cuerpo del menor desnudo ante él, su respiración agitada y en su rostro ese rojo que adornaba sus mejillas, sin duda la imagen más sensual e inocente que jamás hubiera tenido, y deseaba tener un poco más. Ahora con solo una mano sujetaba al menor y con la otra que quedaba libre se posiciono en el miembro del menor, para lentamente empezar a masajear.

-AHH…AHH.- Empezó a gritar el pequeño, sin duda la mano del mayor era muy hábil, pues le hacía sentir placer que jamás había experimentado, es cierto que ya su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar y ciertas partes empezaban a pedir "atención" de su parte, pero era muy diferente sentir que alguien más le dedicaba placer a esa parte sensible de su cuerpo.

Byakuran estaba maravillado, esa visión poco a poco le provocaba más excitación, su pequeño retorciéndose debajo de él, sus labios rojos por los besos pasionales y gimiendo sin duda era una visión digna de los Dioses. Antes de que su angelito derramara su esencia, Byakuran se detuvo causando un quejido en el menor.

-Espera mi pequeño falta lo mejor- Y lentamente fue quitando sus ropas, haciendo toda una sexy demostración, bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño.

El pelirrojo quedo fascinado cuando vio el torso desnudo de su amante, sin duda quería sentirlo bajo sus manos y antes de que el de piel albina hiciera otro movimiento el menor ya lo estaba besando pasionalmente pasando sus inquietas manos por todo ese maravilloso y bien formado pecho.

-Mmmm…..pequeño…¿seguro que es tu primera vez?-

-Seguro, ¿porque la pregunta?-

-Lo haces muy…muy bien.- Una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus rostro, le agradaba la idea de ser bueno en algo. Sus labios se concentraron en esos botones rosas de su amante, su instinto le decía que ese era el punto sensible del príncipe. Con la punta de su lengua daba sensuales círculos alrededor de sus pezones, luego daba pequeños mordiscos para después chupar dulcemente esos deliciosos botones rosas.

-Ahhh….ahh…-Los gemidos de Byakuran inundaban toda la habitación, nunca pensó que ese inocente pequeño fuera tan… ¿perverso?

-Ahora es mi turno de darte placer- Inquirió el mayor.

Repitiendo los movimientos de su amado ángel, Byakuran dedico atención a sus pezones pero solo lo necesario, pues él quería darle atención a otra parte, una más baja.

-AH….ahhh…..AHHH- El pequeño ángel empezó a gemir fuertemente al sentir la boca Byakuran en su entrepierna, como su lengua subía y bajaba por todo su miembro y en la punta realizaba lentos círculos, volviendo a repetir los mismos movimientos.

-AHHH….AHHHHH- Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando Byakuran metió por completo su hombría dentro de su boca, y lentamente empezaba a chupar como si de algo dulce se tratase.

El pequeño supo que no podía contenerse estaba a punto de correrse.

-Voy….me…voy a….AHHHHH-No pudo terminar su advertencia, se había corrido dentro de la boca de su amado. Byakuran estaba preparado y con una habilidad inigualable trago toda la semilla del menor y todo rastro de esta. Su esencia tenía un sabor…

-Lo siento….no quería….- Intento disculparse pero le era imposible hablar, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Descuida, ¿sabías que tienes un sabor dulce?- Y con un sensual movimiento lamio sus labios para terminar con todo rastro de ese dulce sabor.

-Tengo sueño- En un bostezo, el menor se acurruco en la suave cama.

Byakuran sonrió tiernamente, supuso que había sido mucha acción por una noche para el menor, decidió dejarle descansar, mientras el terminaba de darle atención a su "amigo".

Una vez terminado su trabajo, Byakuran se recostó a lado del pequeño, cobijo sus cuerpos debajo de las sabanas y ambos se unieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Bueno quiero hacer un mención honorifica, a la única persona que se dio el tiempo de dejar un review...<p>

**"Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**" desde lo más profundo de mi corazón agradezco tu comentario, si este fic continua es por y para ti.

Mis lectoras bonitas, dejen un review, pues esta es la forma de saber si les gusto o no mi fic, también para saber cómo escribo bien, mal?

Solo son unos minutillos...así q dejan Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Este es un capitulo súper cortito, pero es de gran importancia, porque de aquí parte la verdadera historia entre los protagonistas. Este capítulo indica que aún hay más de "Una dulce enemistad" no se conformen con los otros dos capítulos, pues eso fue solo la introducción.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son propiedad de Amano Akira. Y la historia no es 100% mía, esta inspirada en el libro "Una dulce enemistad" .

* * *

><p>Primeros días de Abril 1546, Italia.<p>

Los años habían pasado y un sinfín de acontecimientos cambió al mundo entero.

La antiquísima rivalidad entre humanos y dragones había finalizado, ahora los dragones servían fielmente a una de las 5 familias más poderosas.

Grandes escuelas de magia se habían levantado por el mundo entero, grandes brujas y hechiceros surgían año tras año de esas escuelas listos para la guerra.

Ahora eran nuevas guerras con las que combatían los hombres, las grandes y pesadas armaduras eran remplazadas por campos de energía, los arcos y las flechas al igual que las espadas eran cosa del pasado, el futuro era la magia pura. Había un nombre que todos conocían y al cual con solo pronunciar su nombre pareciera que la tierra temblara. Byakuran.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones de la autora:<strong> Lamento haber herido a un dragón en el primer capítulo, pero es que en ese entonces aun no sentía esa simpatía por los grandes y poderosos dragones, además aun no leía el libro de "Firelight" de la autora Sophie Jordan (aprovecho y recomiendo ampliamente este libro, lleno de dragones, fantasía, poderes míticos y amores imposibles) Solo imaginense una chica dragón enamorada de su cazador *0* sin comentarios.

u¬_¬ Por cierto mis queridas Yaoistas no olviden dejar review, el cual es el alimento para seguir escribiendo, entre más reviews más capitulos uds deciden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capitulo esta medio aburridon (u¬_¬ le falta acción) pero mi Yaoista (lo digo x mi única saguidora) la paciencia...es una virtud y poco a poco se desarrollará la historia...y creeme que de acción habrá bastante, de mientras este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben los personajes de KHR No me pertenecen, solo los pido "prestados" para hacer mis locas historias llamados "fics" Y bueno la historia tampoco es 100% idea mia, esta inspirada en un libro.**

* * *

><p>A lo lejos se divisaba unos veloces caballos de raza Morgan color caoba, los cuales halaban fuertemente una pequeña carroza de color amarillo, color que solo los idiotas podían usar en época de guerra, puesto que era un color llamativo pero era más idiota quien atacara esa carroza, pues esos colores solo indicaban quien iba dentro de esta.<p>

La carroza se dirigía al majestuoso castillo de la familia Vongola mejor conocido como el "castillo Índigo." El castillo estaba rodeado por grandes murallas, las cuales impedían contemplar su belleza. Las murallas eran hechas de obsidiana color azul, de ahí el sobrenombre. La obsidiana era la piedra más resistente del mundo, puesto que servía como amplificador de energía, los guardianes solo debían usar una pequeña cantidad de magia y la piedra funcionaba por sí sola, un campo de energía aparecía al instante.

Las colosales puertas plateadas del castillo se abrieron al instante, en cuanto la pequeña carroza de singular color entro en las seguras paredes del castillo, las puertas se cerraron tras de sí.

-Bienvenido Reborn.- Esbozo el noveno de la gran familia Vongola. El anciano había ido directamente a saludarle, esto solo remarcaba la importancia de aquel niño.

-Ciaossu noveno.- El niño bajaba rápidamente mientras esperaba a que una hermosa joven de cabellera violeta también bajara de la carroza.

-Le presento a mi novia Bianchi, mejor conocida como el "escorpión venenoso."-

El anciano mostro una sonrisa y en forma de aprobación le dedico una mirada a Reborn.

-Eres el único que usaría una carroza de ese color en estos tiempos Reborn.-

-Lo sé, también sé qué si se atreven a atacarme….- En su sombrero Reborn llevaba un pequeño camaleón, el animal salto a la mano de sus dueño para transformarse rápidamente en una pistola, dando a entender lo que sucedería si alguien se atrevía a pelear con él.

- Pero ese no es el asunto que he venido a tratar con usted noveno, perdone mi urgencia es solo que no quiero perder el tiempo, en época de guerra un día puede hacer la diferencia.

De pronto la gentil mirada del anciano se tornó a una muy seria, mostrando toda su fuerza y sabiduría. Los tres caminaron por un laberinto lleno de trampas, las cuales esquivaron con gran agilidad, se dirigían al despacho del noveno.

-Por fin hemos llegado, perdón el laberinto pero pienso que es más divertido.- Se disculpó el anciano al momento de entrar a la habitación, se situó detrás de su despacho, tomo su asiento giratorio y se sentó sobre este. Una vez sentado indico a los visitantes a que hicieran lo mismo.

-¿Cuál es el tema a tratar Reborn?- El noveno apretó un botón secreto, el cual estaba escondido en la parte superior de un bolígrafo, para que de su mesa salieran una gran variedad de postres. (-_-u Eso si es tener estilo)

-Byakuran realizo una alianza con la familia Evancho (Sí, como el apellido de la pequeña cantante, Jackie Evancho -_-u no se me ocurrió nada mejor jeje)

-Ahora solo quedamos dos familias Vongola y Guesso, por lo que veo Byakuran planea una guerra.- Reborn tomaba una deliciosa malteada de fresa, sin preocupación alguna, como si el tema del que hablaran fuera tan típico como el clima.

- Que hay de la familia Irie, ¿está con nosotros?- Mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel de queso con Zarzamoras y lo ofrecía a la hermosa joven que se encontraba a un lado de Reborn.

-Sí, su lealtad esta con los Vongola, aunque no la haya admitido públicamente, por eso digo que ahora hay dos familias en el mundo los Vongola y los Guesso.- Reborn daba un sorbo a su malteada.

-Crees que sea prudente ir y pactar una tregua con esa familia.- Ahora el noveno se servía dos bolas de helado de vainilla en su copa y colocaba dos cerezas en la superficie del helado.

- No, me temo que es una trampa, querrán asesinarle, noveno es mejor pensar quien será el décimo Vongola.- Reborn depositaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesita de postres.

-Ya lo tengo pensado, Tsunayoshi Sawada.-

-¿Qué? El protegido de la familia Irie, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Tengo entendido que solo descendientes directos pueden tener el control de la familia., ¿Por qué razón el protegido puede tomar el control de la familia Vongola?- Ahora fue el turno de hablar para Bianchi, su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

- Fue hace ya un tiempo cuando el primero dejo el cargo de la familia, se fue a al reino de Japón para vivir en tranquilidad, ahí conoció el amor y bueno lo demás es historia.- Contesto dulcemente el anciano a la joven, mientras le ofrecía una taza de café a Reborn.

-Ahora entiendo, la familia Irie también es de Japón, el padre de aquel pequeño murió en la guerra cuando tenía unos meses de nacido, la madre busco refugio en la familia aprovechando que el ultimo varón de tan solo unos meses de nacido había fallecido por una gripe mal cuidada y fue cuando adoptaron a Tsunayoshi.- Fue Reborn quien termino el relato.

-Necesitamos un espía dentro de la familia Guesso, alguien que no sea tan inteligente, despistado, sin saber que está espiando y a su vez nos informe de todos los planes de Byakuran pero ¿Quién es el indicado?- Lanzo las palabras al aire, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza de café.

-Shoichi. Irie Shoichi, él es el candidato perfecto, la familia Irie aún no declara públicamente su lealtad con nosotros, podemos enviar a Shoichi a tratar una alianza completamente falsa, quedarse unos días en el castillo e informarnos de los planes de Byakuran.- Esbozo un muy alegre noveno.

- Es un poco arriesgado, la vida de Shoichi puede peligrar pero debemos arriesgarnos, nuestras fuentes se agotan y la guerra se acerca. – Se había tensado el ambiente y un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente.

-Solo faltan unos detalles por arreglar- Término de decir el noveno.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que les parecio? buen capitulo? ¿Que paso con Byakuran para que se transformará en un ser cruel y despiadado? ¿Los dragones a que familia siven fielmente? ¿Que es un lector de almas? muchas de estas preguntas serán resueltan en los proximos capitulos!<strong>

**Así que ¿Te quedas con la duda o me presionas a escribir dejando más reviews? Reviews?**

**Por cierto no me olvido de dejar un..."Infinitas gracias" a mi fiel lectora: Himeno Sakura Hamasaki. **

**T-T Repito si este fic continua es por y para Ti. (Así como la canción de Camila...Solo para ti.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por la tardanza mis queridas yaoistas pero este ha sido el capítulo más difícil que he escrito en toda mi corta vida je.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen,solo los pido prestados para inventar locos fics, la historia no es 100% idea mia esta inspirada en el libro "una dulce enemistad.

* * *

><p>Byakuran Guesso montaba en su caballo pura color del chocolate. Avanzaba con lentitud. Era una fría madrugada; una niebla envolvente se adhería al suelo húmedo de rocío y él estaba empapado por el cruce a través de los dos ríos Esk. Venía cansado. Después de largos días de viaje lo único que deseaba era llegar a su castillo y descansar. Había viajado semanas para hacer esta alianza con la familia Evancho, ahora sólo quedaba una familia más…<p>

-Vongola-. Susurró. Fue entonces cuando Byakuran se dio cuenta que estaba en territorio enemigo, se encontraba en las tierras de la familia Irie. Sabía muy bien que la familia aún no se declaraba aliada con los Vongola, pero su fidelidad siempre había estado con los italianos. Cualquier indicio de cansancio quedó olvidado y sus sentidos se agudizaron, no podía darse el lujo de que le raptaran, no ahora. Venía solo pues a sus hombres les pidió que adelantaran el camino, le gustaba estar solo al momento de pensar pero aquel era el lugar equivocado para decidir estar a solas.

La niebla inundo el lugar. Impedía cualquier rasgo de visibilidad, pero fue un travieso vientecillo el que abrió paso entre la niebla y el albino no dudo en aprovechar esa pequeña brecha. Por un instante reveló un pequeño valle arbolado que se encontraba no muy lejos de él. Segundos después volvió a cerrarse y la visión desapareció.

Byakuran siguió cabalgando en dirección al pequeño valle; los árboles eran un cambio agradable, comparado con los páramos desolados, y largos e infinitos desiertos que había atravesado. Su búsqueda por nuevas alianzas le traía largas aventuras: en sus viajes había conocido desde viejos ermitaños, hasta princesas mimadas y caprichosas. Los paisajes que conocía debido a sus incursiones lo dejaban sin aliento, eran un deleite visual pero prefería los bosques, amaba la frescura que inundaba el ambiente, los pequeños ríos escondidos en la profundidad de la maleza; otra razón por la cual gustaba de aquel entorno era por su estrecho vínculo con la magia.

Entonces oyó algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al instante se puso en guardia., cuando escuchó otra vez reconoció el sonido de una risita cantarina.

Dejó a su caballo atrás y avanzó sigilosamente entre los helechos y los árboles en dirección al sonido. A esa hora temprana el cielo aún tenía un gris rosado y la niebla todavía envolvía la tierra.

Byakuran quedó completamente confundido no estaba del todo seguro si debía creer lo que sus ojos le indicaban, parecía una ilusión. Un muchacho estaba de pie dentro de un estanque pequeño con el agua hasta la cintura, la niebla girando en remolinos en torno a él dificultando la visión de su rostro. Por su apariencia frágil y delicada parecía un elfo silvestre, un ser increíble y sin embargo demasiado real.

El joven rio nuevamente y salpico agua sobre su pecho desnudo. El sonido hechizó a completamente al joven de ojos color violeta. El agua debía de estar helada. La mañana era gélida sin embargo la mágica criatura no parecía notar la baja temperatura. Después de observarlo un minuto más, él también dejo de notar el frío.

Aquel ser era como nada que Byakuran hubiera visto antes, una beldad sin duda alguna. De pronto la mítica criatura se giró distraídamente y Byakuran pudo notar su hermosura: La piel color perla contrastaba perfectamente con el pelo brillante rojo intenso, rojo bermellón. Pudo admirar su pecho bien formado y esos rosados pezones puntiagudos, erectos a causa de lo helado del agua; los delgados pero bien formados brazos, la mediana cintura complementaba los hombros esbeltos y ese vientre plano que se hundía y emergía provocativamente del agua. Lo único que no estaba claro era el rostro, suponía como era, pero la niebla se lo impedía.

Quiso acercarse y poder contemplar el rostro de ese hermoso elfo, pero lo que en realidad quería Byakuran era reunirse con él en el agua. Pero temía que si se acercaba la divinidad desaparecería, mostrando así que era solo una ilusión.

El sentido común se evaporó. Byakuran estaba dispuesto a quitarse la ropa y lanzarse al estanque cuando el pelirrojo murmuro algo que el albino no alcanzo a escuchar. De pronto hubo un ruido en el agua y la beldad aferró el objeto caído de quien sabe dónde.

"¿De dónde vino eso?". Pensó. Byakuran abrió mucho los ojos buscando la procedencia de ese extraño objeto, lo que cayó resulto ser una barra de jabón. La mágica criatura empezó a frotarse con la generosa espuma que se formó. Ahora la escena se redujo a algo bastante simple: Un joven bañándose en un estanque. El ambiente mítico y de fantasía desapareció y Byakuran regresó a la realidad. Pero seguía la duda ¿de dónde cayó la barra de jabón? Con la mirada recorrió el estanque hasta que vio la sombra de un hombre, más bien un muchacho sentado sobre una roca a espaldas del estanque. ¿Era el guardián de la beldad? Difícilmente, pero era evidente que le cuidaba.

Una gran decepción cayó sobre Byakuran, pues supo que no estaba solo con el chico del estanque. La presencia del intruso lo devolvió a la realidad. Tenía que marcharse, además los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a salir. La última mirada que Byakuran le lanzó al hermoso joven estuvo cargada de deseo. Exhaló un largo suspiro, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Esa última visión no la olvidaría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a mi "editor en jefe" <strong>Gabo, <strong>pues sin su ayuda este capitulo no seria nada (gracias por no juzgarme y comprender mi mente y mis locuras.)

**Miru** mil gracias por tu review y hacerme ver mis errores, los cuales al final solo sirven para APRENDER! Espero que en este corregido y mejorado capitulo no haya repeticiones de palabras.

**Blue **ha sido un muy gratificante leer tu review, prometo hacer el proximo capitulo más largo (5 paginas minimo, lo prometo)

Y como siempre mi fiel lectora **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki **infinitas gracias por leer este fic.

^-^ Me llena de algeria saber que ya somos muchos los que estamos leyendo y escribiendo este fic. No se olviden de dejar review.

Bexox Att: RosaLunar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya extrañaba decir esto...  
><strong>

**Disclimer: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son propiedad de Amano Akira**. **Ya saben los pido "prestados" para escribir mis locuras llamadas fics. El libro el cuál esta basado este fic es: Una dulce enemistad y la autora es: Johanna Lindsey. Pasen y lean el esperadisimo Capítulo 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Julio de 1546 Japón. Tower Esk (Castillo de la familia Irie)<strong>

Los rayos del astro rey lentamente acariciaban la tierra. A su paso toda obscuridad era borrada y el cielo ligeramente se tornaba amarillo. Un joven pelirrojo, madrugador por naturaleza, deambulaba por los pasillos del Tower Esk. Se acercó al gran ventanal de las escaleras. Estaba impaciente, pronto sucedería, debía darse prisa. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó el umbral. Con paso veloz salió del castillo; no podía ir a caballo, le descubrirían. Con gran habilidad cruzó las grandes murallas sin que ningún guardia le pillara; corrió hasta que sus piernas se rehusaron a seguir. Agotado pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dio media vuelta, vio el castillo y esperó. Faltaban tan sólo unos minutos.

Todo estaba en un profundo silencio, sin embargo, como un murmullo, se podía escuchar el roce del viento contra el césped. Todo estaba dormido, las criaturas nocturnas retornaban a sus madrigueras. Todo estaba en calma, había un vacío. La magia obscura dormía y la blanca aún no despertaba. De pronto ocurrió: los rayos del Sol poco a poco se levantaron a un costado del gran castillo Tower Esk. Las murallas de obsidiana marrón se tornaban rojo escarlata mientras la luz iluminaba todo a su paso. La magia nueva despertaba, la brisa fría se combinaba con la brisa cálida, haciendo remolinos de sensaciones climáticas encontradas, para terminar en frescura.

Shoichi sentía la energía fluir por sus venas, sus sentidos se agudizaban y en su corazón, como si de una espina se tratase, el frío envolvía su sentir mezclando nuevas emociones. Pero él no era lo único que cambiaba. Todo el paisaje se iluminaba, las criaturas que vivían bajo la protección y el calor del sol habían despertado: pajarillos cantaban, mariposas revoloteaban libres por el hermoso paisaje, el pequeño lago que rodeaba al castillo también había despertado: ahora brillaba a la par del astro rey, pues desprendía su energía pura y pacífica.

El futuro heredero del reino de Japón estaba embelesado por el hermoso paisaje que sus ojos miraban. Siempre que admiraba la arquitectura de su castillo pareciera tal que si escuchara un tintinear, el sonido no era suave, más bien era fuerte, metálico, cómo dos espadas chocando entre sí; mostrando la fuerza de las murallas y la fortaleza de la familia. Después de todo, los Irie eran una de las cinco familias que aún se mantenían en pie.

Respiró profundamente y lanzó un largo suspiro, debía regresar a la fortaleza del castillo, pronto todos despertarían y notarían su ausencia, pero él sabía que valía la pena burlar a los guardias que hicieran falta para ser espectador de aquella maravillosa obra de la naturaleza, combinada con la arquitectura de su castillo.

Ya adentro en los jardines del castillo, el joven príncipe se recostó bajo el árbol más grande y frondoso, para perderse en sus pensamientos. Odiaba tener que esconderse para poder admirar su propiedad, pero últimamente había bandidos que acechaban el recinto intentando iniciar una riña; pareciera que todos estuvieran ansiosos por los ríos de sangre.

Cómo añoraba aquellos días cuando era todavía un crío y todo era diferente: podía salir a jugar con su pequeño hermano, correr libres por el bosque, juntos galopar sin la necesidad de la guardia real siguiéndoles.

El cariño que se tenían Shoichi y Tsuna sorprendía a todos, pues con la llegada del segundo y más joven de ambos, el cuál ni siquiera era de su sangre, se esperaba que hubiera contiendas. Era extraño pero Shoichi nunca sintió celos de su hermano, había amado a su hermano desde su llegada. Desde entonces le dio el cariño que necesitó mientras crecía de un niño pequeñito a un muchacho. Aún entonces eran inseparables.

Shoichi tenía diecinueve años por lo tanto la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba ocupado, arreglando asuntos del reino, Tsuna, por su parte, tenía sólo trece años. Aunque estuvieran ocupados, los hermanos, siempre se las arreglaban para estar juntos.

En ese momento el mayor de ellos estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien más le hacía compañía. Era un hombre de tal vez unos 30 años, su cabellera negra y ojos azules como el zafiro que le observaban atentamente, admirando su belleza. Al sentir esa mirada llena de deseo, Shoichi abrió los ojos y no le agrado lo que su vista le mostraba: era su tío Daisuke. No eran familia biológica: ese apuesto hombre era el mejor amigo de su adorada madre, y a su vez lo era de su padre; por esta razón era como un integrante más de la familia.

―Debí saber que te encontraría aquí ahora que no puedes salir a caballo, con la niebla de la mañana.

Shoichi le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

―No me gusta que andes siguiéndome los pasos, tío ―había escupido esta última palabra, haciendo evidente su rechazo por Daisuke.

―Te he pedido que no me llames tío, dime por mi nombre, deberíamos dejar las formalidades.

― ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Yo preferiría no tener que hablar contigo jamás.

―Oh, Shoichi, no seas tan duro conmigo, sólo quiero ayudarte.

― ¿Querer ayudarme es decirle a mi padre que yo debería casarme ahora? ―preguntó con sarcasmo. La esmeralda atravesó al zafiro tratando de inyectar el más mortal de los menjurjes―. Yo no lo creo así, tío, pienso que la ayuda es más para ti que lo que pueda llegar a ser para mí.

Daisuke rió fanfarronamente. Al chico le hirvió la sangre.

― ¡No servirá de nada porque yo no me casaré contigo! ―había llegado a su límite, Shoichi estaba fastidiado de las constantes propuestas de matrimonio que Daisuke le hacía. Recordaba cómo desde los catorce años, su tío empezaba a mirarle diferente, sin embargo cuando quiso expresar su sentir, ninguno de sus padres le hicieron caso, su madre lo justificaba diciendo que Daisuke era un buen hombre de nobles sentimientos y que por esa razón su hijo sentía esos tratos "diferentes" y a su padre… en realidad a su padre nunca le había comentado nada por miedo a su reacción. Pero ya estaba cansado de estos cinco asquerosos años de constantes declaraciones por parte de aquel hombre―. Tú siempre pareces olvidar que yo no te quiero, mi respuesta es la misma que hace un mes, de un año atrás, incluso ahora te lo repito: ¡No me casare contigo!

La mirada de Daisuke también se había vuelto gélida.

― ¿Entonces preferirías casarte con un integrante de la familia Gesso?

El rostro de Shoichi palideció al instante, y en sus ojos sólo había terror.

― ¿Estás loco? ―exclamó asombrado.

―No, estoy hablando muy en serio ―en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción, había logrado lo que quería: el temor de él―. Si te casaras con Byakuran los conflictos entre familias terminarían, ¿verdad? Tu padre aceptaría la idea si yo se lo propongo.

― ¡Mientes, mi padre jamás aceptará un matrimonio entre hombres! ¡Se perderá el apellido de la familia!

―Te estás olvidando de un pequeño detalle, mi dulce sobrino, aún queda tú hermano. Él puede brindarle un apellido a la familia, tienes el camino libre para poder casarte con Byakuran. Si dudas de mi palabra preguntémosle a tu padre.

Shoichi empezó a sentir dolor en el estómago, como ocurría cada que se ponía nervioso, aunque no mostraría debilidad ante el maldito de Daisuke. Pero sabía que tenía razón: el rey siempre escuchaba los consejos de aquel bastardo. Pero, ¿casarse con Byakuran? Ese hombre terrible, sin sentimientos, el cual, su única justificación para empezar la guerra era por aburrimiento. ¡¿Casarse con un hombre así?! Shoichi no podía soportar la idea.

―Él no me tendrá, soy su enemigo. A él no le conviene una alianza, terminaría la guerra antes de empezarla ―su voz era casi un susurró lleno de desesperación.

―Sí que te tendrá. Sólo un estúpido no querría poseerte.

― ¿Serías capaz de hacerme esto?

―Si no eres para mí, me encargare hacer de tu vida una pesadilla… pensándolo bien, no seré yo quien lo haga, Byakuran se encargará de eso.

"Te advierto, mi hermoso sobrino, piensa qué es lo que quieres para tu vida, piénsalo muy bien. Dentro de un par de días regresaré y espero que la respuesta a mi petición sea diferente.

Shoichi vio alejarse la alta silueta de Daisuke. Se sentía devastado, necesitaba hablar con Tsuna, su hermano era el único que podía tranquilizarlo. Pero… su problema aún seguía sin solución. Tenía que casarse con alguien y debía ser lo antes posible.

Agosto de 1546. Japón.

La obscuridad reclamaba su lugar en las tierras de Japón, la luna menguante exigía su dominio en el cielo. Todo era silencio. Se podría pensar que todos dormían, pero no él.

Shoichi deambulaba por los pasillos del obscuro castillo muy sigilosamente, vestía del color de la noche, quería pasar desapercibido. Debido a la obscuridad, no podía ver nada. Cerró sus ojos como esmeraldas. Sintió la energía fluir por la palma de su mano. Concentro su poder en un sólo punto. Respiró profundamente hasta que pudo sentir calor. Abrió muy despacio los ojos: frente a él estaba una pequeña flama amarilla, era como un pequeño sol que flotaba sobre la palma de su mano. Para evitar que le pillaran bajo la luminosidad del fuego flotante, de esa forma parecía una luciérnaga. El joven continúo su camino por los pasillos hasta que llegó a su objetivo.

―Tsuna despierta, vamos pequeño, levántate ―la voz del príncipe sonaba muy apresurada.

― ¿Qué dices? ―El menor se incorporó sobre su cama, un bostezo se hizo presente para después tallarse los ojos durante unos segundos. Al despertar completamente Tsuna lanzó un gemido en forma de reproche y metió su cuerpo bajo las sabanas, sabía lo que Shoichi quería.

―Por un día hermano ¿puedes bañarte como el Príncipe que eres?

Shoichi mostró una divertida sonrisa y jaló las sabanas de la cama. El menor al no tener con qué cubrir su cuerpo metió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

―No dejarás que me vaya solo, ¿verdad?

Tsuna conocía ese tono de ultimátum, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse de su cama y gruñir. Su querido hermano ya había preparado su ropa.

―Shoichi es peligroso salir del castillo en estos días. ¿Y si Byak…?

― ¡No pronuncies ese nombre! ―lo interrumpió, su voz mostraba enfado―. Me molesta hablar de él, me molesta que ese hombre quiera iniciar una guerra sólo por diversión, eso es cruel y despiadado. No tiene idea del sufrimiento que causará en las familias, y… ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Hoy el guardia más viejo es el que vigila la puerta, será fácil salir del castillo, apresúrate.

Tardaron en llegar al pequeño valle arbolado, debido a que un pequeño grupo de soldados de la familia saldrían a vigilar cerca del castillo. Así que tuvieron que esperar a que se fueran. Llegaron al estanque caminando, la opción de montar a caballo estaba completamente descartada.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca del pequeño estanque la actitud del mayor cambió completamente, en tan sólo unos minutos se había despojado de sus prendas, sin importar dónde caían, Tsuna con mucha pesadez recogía prenda por prenda, su hermano a veces se comportaba como un crío.

―Apresúrate hermano, no tenemos mucho tiempo. El cielo está cambiando de color ―le regañó el menor. Mientras se sentaba de espaldas, no quería ver a su hermano bañarse. Pero Shoichi conociendo su pudor y timidez quiso molestarle.

― ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? ―Esas palabras llevaban ese pequeño trasfondo, ese doble sentido que invitaba…

― ¡Oni-chan! Baka ―Las mejillas del muchacho estaban completamente rojas, en su voz se podía notar el enojo y frustración que sentía―. ¿Cómo te atreves? Tú….idiota, sabes bien que no me gusta bañarme en este estanque, el agua esta fría, y quien sabe, tal vez muchas personas se bañen ahí, ¿sabes cuántas enfermedades puedes adquirir? ―calló por un segundo―. Pero el tono que has usado, tonto, a eso se le conoce cómo incesto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El joven no se aguantó más y empezó a reír, la cara de su hermano era lo más gracioso que había visto en meses. Como extrañaba los viejos tiempos, cuando Tsuna y el siempre salían del castillo sin importar la hora, cuando su padre era otro, alegre, relajado; ahora sólo era un hombre amargado y estresado. Respiró profundamente y recordó los últimos acontecimientos del mes, su padre estaba firmemente decidido en comprometerlo con la princesa Zahara Shanti, tanto que aprobaba con entusiasmo la unión. La familia Shanti vivía a mitad de camino entre la familia Gesso y la familia Irie, esa familia hacía alusión a su apellido, pues _shanti_ significa paz. La familia de la princesa tenía buena relación con la familia de Byakuran, era la alianza perfecta. Al contraer matrimonio con la princesa, su familia podría ayudarle a realizar una alianza de paz con los Gesso y evitar problemas.

Se llenó de frustración. Cuando era un crio pensaba que podría casarse por amor. A pesar de su rebeldía, era un joven romántico, era un tonto al pensar de esa manera, muy pocos Reyes y Reinas gozaban de ese privilegio. Ahora se daba cuenta que los matrimonios eran absurdos acuerdos de paz. Rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, estaba en _el estanque_, debía disfrutar ese momento ya que la mañana avanzaba rápidamente.

Shoichi terminó su baño, salió del estanque, secó su cuerpo y fue cuando estaba poniéndose su ropa que Tsuna rompió ese mágico momento.

―El tío Daisuke regresa hoy.

Shoichi hizo una mueca.

― ¿Estás seguro?

―Sí.

―Tienes que mantenerte cerca de mí, hermano, no podré soportar otra de sus amenazas.

―Pero pudiste evadirlo después de la última pelea, además ya estás comprometido. Se llevará una sorpresa ese tonto cuando se entere, puesto que nuestro padre planeó tu compromiso cuando él estaba de viaje, me gustaría ver su cara.

―Sí, afortunadamente… pero prefiero evitar problemas.

Faltaba poco para que la estrella de la mañana saliera a relumbrar y reclamara a la luna su dominio por el cielo. Estaban dentro del castillo, ambos jóvenes cruzaban la cocina cuando empezaron los disturbios. Todo pasó tan rápido, fue una conmoción. El pequeño grupo de soldados que habían salido antes que ellos por fin regresaban a las murallas del castillo, no sólo eso, llevaban un prisionero, no uno cualquiera. El prisionero era Byakuran Gesso.

**Questa storia continua...**

* * *

><p>Perdon por la tardanza mis queridas lectoras, ya saben los fic son cómo la cocina, necesitan de fuego lento para que adquieran ese delicoso sabor.<p>

Lo prometido es deuda. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi corta vida je. **  
><strong>

Infinitas gracias a mi "Editor en Jefe", **Gabo, **pues sin tú ayuda, este fic no sería posible.

**Sakura, Miru, Blue y Gabo.** Gracias por su paciencia. Espero mi recomensa! Muchos, muchos Reviews. ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Quiero aclarar que los personajes de este fic no son míos (por desgracia) pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Amano Akira. La historia esta basada en el libro "Una dulce enemistad" de la autora Johanna Lindsey, este es un trabajo de fan para fans. Una vez aclarado esto, comencemos con el esperadisimo capitulo 7.

* * *

><p>La mañana pasó rápidamente para el joven heredero, se sentía nervioso y estresado, no bastaba con que su tío Daisuke estuviera de visita, ahora "ese" hombre era huésped oficial de la mazmorra. El hecho de que Byakuran lograra salir de su celda no le preocupaba, su mayor temor era qué haría después. ¿Escaparía? ¿Mataría a su padre? ¿Cobraría venganza? Estas preguntas le torturaban la mente, a su vez, destruían su paz mental, estaba al borde de una crisis. Seguramente los grandes espíritus querían que pasara un mal día.<p>

Al contrario de su hijo, el rey Naoto ese día estaba de buen humor, tenía en su rostro una brillante sonrisa. En su calabozo estaba el hombre más influyente de todo el mundo, podría hacerle firmar un acuerdo de paz y la alianza estaría asegurada para todas las familias: los Irie se declararían a favor de los Vongola y los Gesso no tendrían opción, no habría guerra. Sería un año próspero después de todo. Ahora solo debía pensar cómo hablar con ese hombre, resultaría difícil, Byakuran había sido bendecido con un maravilloso don: él era un lector de almas.

Por suerte su fiel amigo Daisuke estaba cerca para aconsejarle. Planearon toda la tarde su estrategia, cómo podrían convencer al albino para firmar ese acuerdo de paz.

El "hermano" del rey se encontraba dolido por el atrevimiento de Shoichi, no le agradaba la idea que su sobrino contrajera nupcias con alguien que no fuera él. Planeó su venganza y con gran audacia logró su objetivo. Ese pelirrojo no se saldría con la suya.

Todo era imágenes sin sentido, inconexas, extrañas. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos: caballos relinchar y los pajarillos cantando. Byakuran despertó, sentía nauseas, le dolía la cabeza. Lentamente empezó a tomar conciencia de dónde se encontraba. En la parte más alta del calabozo había una pequeña rendija por la cual se colaba un poco de luz. Un vientecillo frío y juguetón llegó al prisionero. Byakuran sintió escalofríos. ¿Qué hora sería? A juzgar por los colores del cielo la puesta del sol no tardaría en llegar. Había estado inconsciente casi todo el día.

Empezaba a preguntarse cómo llegó a ese lugar. Lo último que recordaba era su estadía en tierras enemigas, estaba en un valle arbolado, cerca del pequeño estanque. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con ese joven y su hermosura. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando los hombres del rey le habían acorralado, quiso escapar pero golpearon su cabeza y perdió el sentido. Pasó tan rápido que le costaba creer la forma tan absurda en que le aprisionaron, se sentía un idiota, el gran Byakuran ahora era un huésped más que dormiría en la mazmorra.

Tenía la esperanza de que la familia Irie no sospechara de su identidad, pero toda ilusión fue rota cuando descubrió al fondo de la celda el trato especial que la real familia le brindaba: no todos los prisioneros recibían un colchón, una cobija de seda, almohadas, y una bandeja llena de comida. Sabían quién era.

Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría, el eco de los pasos poco a poco se escuchaban más cerca, se dirijan a su celda. Tenía visitas eso era obvio, pero, ¿quién? El albino se puso de pie, pero segundos después lamentó su acción, perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo cayó contra el frío suelo.

―No es necesaria tanta formalidad muchacho ―Aventó unos sacos llenos de comida, los cuales quedaron junto al prisionero―. Tu cena.

Byakuran mantuvo su rostro sereno, no iba a caer en la provocación.

― ¿A todos los prisioneros los tratan con tanta generosidad? ―En su voz se notaba el sarcasmo. Ahora era su turno de provocarle.

―No malgastaré palabas contigo, sé muy bien quién eres. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de vernos cara a cara, me presento, soy Naoto Irie.

Byakuran nuevamente se puso de pie, por pura cortesía, le importaba poco quién fuera ese hombre.

― ¿Y quién se supone que soy yo? ―Dijo juguetonamente.

Naoto levanto una ceja en un gesto de duda.

― ¿Niegas que seas Byakuran Gesso?

―No, no lo negaré. ¿Qué quieres Naoto? ―Su voz mostraba frustración.

El rey exhaló un largo suspiro, hablar con el albino era igual de difícil que hablar con su hijo, ambos eran desesperados y caprichosos.

―Escucha, no me gusta tenerte como prisionero, créeme, quiero evitarme conflictos con tu familia.

―Déjame en libertad, es sencillo, prometo no cobrar venganza y asunto resuelto.

―No es tan simple, gracias a tu reputación no puedo confiar en tu palabra, y firmar un papel no significa que la paz sea duradera.

El cuerpo de Baykuran se tensó, su rostro se puso serio. Suponía lo que ocurriría.

― ¿Qué sugieres?

―Voy a casarte con mi hijo.

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Byakuran era un hombre pacífico, pero si alguien agotaba esa paciencia sufriría con las consecuencias y Naoto no estaba exento a esa regla. Era un lector de almas, conocía la forma en hacerle enojar y su mayor temor. En esta ocasión él tenía la ventaja. Los ojos purpura de Byakuran brillaron intensamente y miraron gélidamente a Naoto. Por su parte, el rey se sintió petrificado, durante unos segundos dejó de respirar, sintió como si su corazón le fuera arrancado del pecho: solo había un hueco, frío y vacío. Su libro había sido abierto y su alma leída por el joven prisionero.

―Dime algo, ¿cómo es que a tu único y más amado hijo puedes obligarlo a algo así? ―se sonrió traviesamente―. Y ni siquiera fue tu idea.

Naoto dudo por unos segundos. No había pensado en eso, cuando Daisuke sugirió el matrimonio pudo percibir en el rostro de su amigo cierta molestia y en su voz un tono de… ¿despecho? La idea le parecía irrisoria. Sacudió la cabeza a manera de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente.

―No me gusta tu tono, muchacho.

― ¡Y a mí, no me gusta tu sugerencia, Irie!

― ¿Te molesta que sea con un hombre? No te agrada la idea de casarte con un hombre, ¿cierto?

―A diferencia tuya, me es irrelevante si es un hombre o una mujer, si es un elfo o un unicornio, no me casaré por obligación. Lo haré por convicción propia ―Replicó violentamente Byakuran. Este hombre le sacaba de quicio―. Si algún día llegara a contraer matrimonio, nunca sería con un Irie, tenerte como suegro sería lo peor.

― ¡No creas que me gusta la idea de que te cases con mi hijo! ―Naoto estaba furioso.

De no haber sido por la situación, Byakuran se hubiera reído a carcajadas. Este hombre sí que era un caso. ¡Qué contradicción!

Más relajado intentó preguntar.

― ¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo esto?

―Yo quiero la paz, Gesso. Comprende, muchos sufrirán si la guerra empieza. De ti depende si la paz se mantiene o se rompe.

El iris violeta se enfrentaba al negro profundo, era un duelo de miradas, como si dos espadas chocaran entre sí.

―No trataré esos asuntos contigo. Solo te diré que tengo motivos suficientes para iniciar esta guerra y ni tú, ni nadie podrá impedírmelo. Todos quieren culparme, es más fácil, pero todos están esperando el inicio de esta épica batalla, desean probar quién es más fuerte, cuál es la magia más poderosa. Nuevas familias desean el poder y lo sabes.

―No negaré que muchos se aprovecharan de la situación para obtener el control de nuevas tierras, pero eso generaría una masacre, pasarían siglos antes de que vuelva la calma. ¿Has olvidado lo que sucedió con nuestros antepasados? Los Caelestis tuvieron que intervenir, durmieron a toda la humanidad, solo sus elegidos podían vagar en este mundo. Fue antes de que la magia existiera, antes de toda criatura mítica, antes de… ―No pudo terminar pues Byakuran intervino.

―Si intentas persuadirme, te recomiendo que desistas, no cambiaré de opinión.

―Hablar contigo es como hablar al viento.

―Lo mismo pienso Naoto. Esto se reduce a nada, volvemos al principio. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de mi libertad? ―El albino esperaba una respuesta diferente.

―Ya lo sabes ―Esa respuesta volvería a iniciar una riña.

La voz de Byakuran se hizo gélida.

―Mi respuesta es no.

Naoto estaba a punto de gritar, ese joven lo desesperaba, era un altanero, terco y caprichoso, el hecho de que fuera el líder de los Gesso no le quitaba lo inmaduro e infantil, no se podía hablar con él, era imposible pactar un acuerdo.

―Bien, entonces piénsalo muy bien mientras tu estadía se prolonga en esta mazmorra. Cuando regrese, quiero escuchar una respuesta diferente ―El rey se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la salida, azotó fuertemente la puerta y se fue de aquel lugar dejando a un prisionero completamente solo y enojado.

Esa noche Shoichi dormía en su habitación, había tomado un menjurje para tranquilizar sus nervios y al parecer surtió efecto. Desconocía completamente las intenciones de su padre aunque pronto se enteraría. Su real alteza, Naoto, descansaba plácidamente en su habitación. Después de hablar con ese hombre, tomó un merecido baño, y se olvidó de sus problemas, al final Byakuran aceptaría quisiera o no.

El único que no podía dormir por la emoción era el más joven del castillo. El hombre más temido estaba en la mazmorra, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Siempre sintió cierta curiosidad por saber cómo era físicamente, quería conocer su forma de ser, ¿sería engreído, humilde o tan maldito como decía su hermano? La curiosidad era más fuerte que él. Buscó entre sus cajones una pequeña vela y con un cerillo la encendió, a diferencia de su hermano, su magia aún era muy inestable, por esa razón prefería utilizar el método clásico y seguro.

Con gran agilidad cruzó los pasillos del castillo, burló a la guardia real sin que le pillaran, era en esos momentos cuando agradecía a Shoichi su inusual forma de darse un baño: salir cada madrugada al pequeño estanque para regresar al castillo sin que se enterara su padre era toda una odisea, pero él ya era todo un experto, fue así como puedo llegar al calabozo.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse alertó a Byakuran, ya no estaba solo. Le sorprendía la impaciencia del rey, esperaba que al menos le diera un día para pensar si aceptaría la propuesta de matrimonio. Si el rey quería una respuesta, él se la daría.

―Si eres tú Naoto, piérdete. Aún no termino mi plan para hacer sufrir a tu hijo ―Byakuran escuchó un pequeño grito, eso le indicaba que no era quién él pensaba. La voz de Byakuran sonó amenazadora.

― ¿Quién eres?

―Tsunayoshi Irie.

―No dudo que seas un integrante de la familia, pero, ¿cuál de todos?

―Soy el más joven.

Byakuran recargó su espalda contra la fría pared, cruzó los brazos y con voz un poco molesta dijo:

―Yo no hablo con un cuerpo que no puedo ver.

― ¿Por quién me tomas? Sé muy bien de tu don especial e inusual. Eres un lector de almas, puedes saber mis anhelos, miedos y odios más profundos con solo ver mi rostro. Pienso que estoy mejor en las sombras.

El muchacho era más listo que su padre y al parecer estaba bien informado. No supo por qué pero sentía simpatía por Tsunayoshi, tal vez era su astucia.

―Posees buena información, pero tus fuentes no son tan fidedignas, puedo escuchar tu corazón y con eso me basta para que pueda leer tu alma, así que de nada sirve que te escondas.

El más pequeño, ingenuamente creyó en sus palabras. Se acercó al hilo de luz de luna que iluminaba el calabozo. El de ojos color amatista se sorprendió pues el parecido con el rey era nulo, ahora que lo recordaba ese chico era un protegido de la familia. Se preguntaba si ese muchacho estaría enterado de su origen. Aunque prefirió no hablar más del tema. Lo único que podría hacer pensar a todos que era de la familia era el color de su cabello: pelirrojo.

―Supongo que ya sabes cuál es mi mayor temor.

―Te equivocas, pequeño, me has caído bien ―Guardó silencio al instante, se reprochó mentalmente su estupidez. Esperaba que Tsuna no descubriera el trasfondo de sus palabras.

― ¡¿Qué?! No puedes leer a las personas que son de tu agrado, ¿cierto?

Ese mocoso era muy audaz, ni siquiera su hermano conocía su secreto, su debilidad. Tanto tiempo guardado celosamente para que en un descuido alguien más se enterase, y por si fuera poco, un adolecente.

―Prométeme que no dirás nada.

―Solo si tú prometes no lastimar a mi hermano. Hace un rato cuando llegué a la celda y pensaste que era mi padre mencionaste que le harías sufrir. ¿Qué te dijo mi padre para que estés de mal humor?

Un tono de amargura se escuchó por parte del prisionero.

―Te informo que dentro de poco seremos cuñados.

― ¡Qué! ¿Es enserio? ―Tsuna no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que sentía.

― ¿No te gusta la idea de que me case con tu hermano?

La idea en si no le desagradaba, sentía simpatía por el joven de ojos amatista, podrían llevarse bien, pero le preocupaba Shoichi, conocía los sentimientos de su hermano.

― ¿Porque lo harías?

―Tu padre no me dejará salir de este agujero hasta casarme con él. Es mi única opción.

―Tú no le harías daño, ¿verdad?

―Tal vez, podría vengarme de tu padre a través de tu hermano. Hacerle sufrir hasta el punto que desee morir, pero no le dejaré quitarse la vida, vivirá eternamente para conocer el dolor. Naoto se arrepentirá completamente de haberme obligado a casarme con su primogénito. Una venganza excelente, ¿no crees Tsunayoshi? ―Las palabras que había dicho eran completamente ciertas, no le gustaba que lo obligaran a casarse y esa era la única forma de hacer pagar a Naoto por su error, después de todo él sabía lo mucho que quería a su único hijo.

― ¡Pero mi hermano no tiene la culpa! ―Comenzaba a enojarse, él quería mucho a Shoichi, no era justo para él―. El problema es con mi padre no con… ―Contuvo sus palabras, estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de su hermano, pero estaba con Byakuran el lector de almas, lo mejor era dejar en el anonimato a Shoichi.

―Dime su nombre pequeño, me gustaría saberlo.

―Jamás. Si mi padre no te dijo su nombre, yo no te lo diré ―Su voz era firme y segura.

Estaba cansado de todo este tema, primero con su padre y luego con su hijo menor. Algo estaba claro, el hermano mayor de Tsuna era el más querido en el castillo. Sintió compasión por el pequeño, no tenía la culpa, no era justo descargar su frustración con él, a fin de cuentas, hacía su estadía en ese calabozo más agradable.

―Escucha pequeño, no es tu hermano con quien estoy enojado, es con tu padre. Habla con él, tal vez puedas persuadirlo y hacerle cambiar de opinión.

―Mi padre es un cabeza hueca, al único que escucha es a Daisuke y estoy seguro que todo es por su culpa. Se siente despechado, como mi hermano nunca le ha querido dar el sí, se aprovechó de la situación y te aseguro que todo es idea suya.

Se despertó empapado en sudor, sentía escalofríos, estaba temblando.

―Fue una pesadilla ―Tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche. A juzgar por la posición de la luna pasaba de la medianoche. Intentó controlar sus nervios, pero ese presentimiento no le dejaba en paz: Tsuna estaba en problemas. Un mal presagio sucedería. Shoichi rápidamente se puso su ropa obscura, tenía que asegurarse que su hermano estuviera bien. Sintió un profundo temor al descubrir que no estaba en su habitación.

―Será capaz de… ―Tenía que darse prisa antes de que Tsuna cometiera una estupidez.

En la mazmorra del catillo Tsuna y Byakuran platicaban muy amistosamente. Después de un tiempo discutiendo, por fin estaban en paz.

―Mañana no podré mirar a mi hermano a la cara sabiendo lo que sé. Lo conozco mejor que nadie, prefería morir antes de casarse contigo. Sabes, tiene una idea errónea sobre ti, piensa que eres un ser cruel y despiadado.

―No esta tan equivocado, soy diferente contigo porque me agradas, pero con otras personas soy lo opuesto. Puedo ser la persona más frívola y calculadora, hay una razón por la cual todos conocen mi nombre, pero no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de llamarme por el mismo.

―Te dejaré escapar ―dijo Tsuna con firmeza.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―Byakuran estaba más que sorprendido.

―Ahora, mientras el castillo duerme, nadie sospechará.

El joven príncipe se acercó a la palanca que se encontraba incrustada en la pared, sabía que estaba encantada, concentro la energía en su mano derecha, respiro profundamente hasta qué pudo sentir la magia fluir, había roto el hechizo, la ganzúa fue jalada hacia abajo, de pronto las rejas del calabozo fueron subiendo lentamente, dejando el paso libre a su prisionero.

―Eres más alto de lo que parecías ―dijo Tsuna impresionado.

Con una sonrisa juguetona Byakuran le contestó:

―Y tú tan pequeño como suponía. Pero no hay que perder tiempo.

―Ven, sígueme te guiare a la salida.

Recorrieron diversos pasillos, era todo un laberinto, no cualquiera escapaba tan fácil de la mazmorra de la familia Irie. Estaban por empezar a subir las escaleras cuando una pequeña luz de la parte más alta los alertó. Ambos se escondieron en la abertura debajo de las escaleras.

―Tsuna ―Se escuchó la voz de un muchacho―. Tsuna si estás ahí abajo respóndeme.

― ¿Quién es? ―La voz de Byakuran era un susurro apenas audible.

―Mi hermano mayor. Probablemente fue a buscarme a mi habitación y no me encontró, pero, ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?

―Me gustaría conocerlo, quiero saber por qué tú y el rey lo cuidan tanto ―Byakuran salía del escondite para empezar a subir las escaleras pero Tsuna lo detuvo.

― ¡No! Si él sabe que te encuentras libre dará aviso a todo el castillo ―Ambos regresaron a su escondite.

Shoichi había escuchado murmullos, decidió investigar. La pequeña llama que en ese momento le acompañaba empezaba a brillar intensamente, estaba a punto de comenzar a bajar las escaleras cuando otra voz le detuvo. Por la sorpresa, todo quedó en obscuridad.

― ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ―se oyó entre la penumbra.

Byakuran escuchó como Tsuna era presa del pánico, hubiera gritado de no ser porque puso su mano sobre la boca del pequeño.

―Cálmate, si nos descubren tu hermano pagará las consecuencias ―sintió cómo el cuerpo de Tsuna de relajaba. El líder de la familia Gesso preguntó al menor de los Irie―. ¿Quién es ese? ¿Le conoces?

―Es Daisuke.

La llama volvió a prenderse, ahora había una pequeña luz que iluminaba el lugar.

― ¿Y bien sobrino? Respóndeme, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó el hombre.

―Estaba… ¡No es asunto tuyo, tío! ―Replicó con evidente irritación.

― ¿Bajaste para conocer a tu futuro marido? ―Preguntó Daisuke con una odiosa risita.

―Yo no me acercaría a él y lo sabes muy bien.

―Sí, pero pronto le conocerás… cuando te cases con él.

―Eres un maldito, Daisuke ―Siseo furioso el joven―. ¡Déjame pasar!

―No, hasta que me respondas, que hacías aquí ―En su voz se escuchaba un tono de diversión y malicia.

―No podía dormir y salí a caminar un poco, ahora déjame en paz.

La luz que generaba el fuego se marchó de aquel lugar al igual que su portador. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Daisuke se fuera también.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su escondite y subieron las escaleras.

―A tu hermano no le gusta nada ese hombre, ¿verdad?

―Para ser sincero, a mí tampoco me agrada ese tipo ―Repuso Tsuna con voz cargada de rencor―. Gracias a él tenemos este problema.

―Bueno, si quieres indicarme dónde queda el establo ―Byakuran empezaba a sentirse nervioso, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, debía escapar.

―Te atraparán, ahí están algunos hombres de la guardia de mi padre. Habrás escapado para nada.

―No puedo ir muy lejos si voy a caminando, ¿verdad? Necesito mi caballo. Descuida no me atraparan, te preocupas por cosas innecesarias.

A estas alturas estaban el patio del castillo, Tsuna le indicó la dirección del establo y la puerta por la cual podía salir libremente sin que le pillaran.

―Será mejor que te metas a tu cama, pequeño, si dan la alarma no te conviene que te encuentren fuera de tu habitación.

―Gracias por el consejo. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos. Dudo que nos volvamos a ver ―El rostro de Tsuna mostraba desilusión, se podría decir que era el único amigo que había tenido en años.

―Eso creo, tenemos caminos diferentes. Los compromisos con nuestras familias impiden volvernos a encontrar, pero si algún día necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedirla. Tendrás mi amistad por siempre ―Byakuran desordenó el pelo rojo obscuro de Tsuna a forma de despedida―. Tengo que marcharme, espero no causarte problemas por dejarme en escapar.

Cada uno tomó caminos diferentes sin imaginarse lo que el destino les preparaba.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Como ya es costumbre, quiero agradecer a mi "editor en jefe", <strong>Gabo, <strong>sin tu ayuda este fic sería un desastre, gracias por tu tiempo y dedicación.

**Mis queridas yaoistas: Sakura, Miru y Mari espero que les haya gustado su regalo de Navidad! **

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir y tener muy pronto su regalo para año nuevo, es decir el capítulo 8.

**Yo también espero sus regalos navideños, quiero que me regalen muchos, muchos reviews! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son propiedad de Amano Akira, y la historia esta inspirada en el libro "Una dulce enemistad" de Johanna Lindsey.

**Nota de la autora:** Perdonen la demora, prometo trabajar en el fic y terminarlo, palabra de escritora.

Gracias a las personas que me han tenido paciencia en este maravilloso fic.

Y como siempre quiero agradecer a mi beta, mi amigo y editor en jefe, Gabo, sin ti este fic sería un desastre, gracias por ayudarme a plasmar mis locuras sobre el papel. :D

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8<span>

El olor a panecillos con miel y canela llegó hasta su habitación, supuso que sus padres y Daisuke estaban tomando el desayuno. Tenía que levantarse de la cama y alistarse, sería sospechoso si dormía más de la cuenta. Esa mañana Shoichi se había levantado tarde, pues había pasado la noche en vela por buscar a su hermano, estaba preocupado por él, se preguntaba si había visitado al prisionero, conocía a Tsuna y sabía que a veces podía llegar a ser muy fisgón. Su curiosidad algún día lo metería en problemas, de eso estaba seguro.

Bajó las escaleras, con paso lento y tranquilo se dirigió al comedor. No le sorprendió encontrar a su hermano sentado a un extremo de la mesa tomando su desayunó. Tsuna era un flojo y dormilón, siempre se levantaba tarde.

Shoichi tomó asiento al lado del menor y con voz firme le dijo:

−Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.-

Tsuna pasó con dificultad el bocado que estaba comiendo, no era una buena señal. Decidió fingir demencia, le dedicó a su hermano una inocente sonrisa y respondió.

-Claro hermano, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?- Shoichi sabía que su hermano tramaba algo, estaba muy tenso, disperso y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No finjas, ayer en la noche fui a tu habitación, me asuste al no encontrarte, ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todo el castillo.- Le dedicó una mirada aterradora.

-Ahora entiendo porque te has levantado tan tarde, no es normal viniendo de ti- Su mirada se encontraba perdida, y sus dedos no dejaban de golpear sutilmente la mesa.

-¿me estas evadiendo?- Shoichi estaba confundido, no había secretos entre ellos, le extrañaba que su hermano estuviera a la defensiva.

Tsuna respiró profundamente, a cualquier persona le hubiera mentido, excepto a él. A su hermano que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, además no estaba en condiciones para pensar, la verdad se descubriría y al parecer sería muy pronto.

- No puedo mentirte, está bien, te lo diré pero no ahora cuando todos pueden escucharnos, tendrás que esperar a que termine mi desayuno. Si es que puedo…

Fue entonces cuando se percató de los panecillos a medio comer y la taza de café que su padre usualmente tomaba aún estaba humeante, lucían abandonados sobre la mesa.

-Tsuna, ¿dónde están todos?-

-Eso quisiera saber, estábamos en la mesa cuando llegó un hombre de mi padre, le dijo algo al oído que lo puso histérico, salió corriendo y claro, Daisuke como un perro faldero detrás de él. Nuestra madre dijo que no se sentía bien, así que pidió que el desayuno se llevara hasta su habitación.-

Algo no estaba bien, su hermano se encontraba preocupado, su padre y su tío estaban muy alterados. La única persona que podía hacer que su padre estuviera contento y malhumorado en cuestión de segundos era sólo una. Byakuran Gesso.

Shoichi tomó la mano de su hermano y lo llevó a rastras hasta su habitación. Poco le importó las réplicas del menor.

-Muy bien jovencito, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Hablaste con él, verdad?

-¿Con quién?- Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir.

-¡Tsunayoshi!, ¡¿le has dejado escapar verdad?!- Su hermano mayor estaba hecha una furia.

Los ojos del menor se volvieron cristalinos, no pensaba que su hermano reaccionaría así. Al fin de cuentas lo había hecho por él ¿así le pagaba? ¿Enojándose y gritando?

-Fue por una buena causa- Gotas de lluvia se dibujaban por el rostro del pequeño.

Shoichi se sintió fatal al ver a su hermano en ese estado, pero estaba preocupado, de alguna forma Tsuna estaba en problemas y eso no le gustaba, debía pensar en una forma de protegerle, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba escuchar qué ocurrió la noche anterior y por qué razón su hermano había actuado de esa manera.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸(U.D.E)°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Una gran conmoción se estaba armando por todo el salón, los rumores se esparcían como el agua del río, en unos minutos todos estaban enterados, el prisionero había escapado y quien fuera el culpable las pagaría muy caro.

El rey Naoto mandó llamar a sus hijos a su oficina. Debía hablar muy seriamente con los dos. Ambos jóvenes sintieron que su corazón dejaba de latir cuando la mucama llamó a su puerta para avisarles que su padre deseaba hablar con ellos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸(U.D.E)°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Ya en el despacho, el primero en hablar fue el rey Naoto.

- Les tengo una terrible noticia, Byakuran ha escapado. Es evidente que la guerra comenzará dentro de poco, pero hay algo que no puedo explicarme, ¿cómo fue que el prisionero escapó? Es un gran hechicero de eso no hay duda, pudo abrir la reja y salir, pero ¿escapar del laberinto? Es obvio que alguien le ayudó ¡exijo saber quién fue!

-¿Tratas de culparnos padre? ¿Por qué no mejor culpas a uno de tus hombres?- Shoichi estaba furioso: confiaba más en sus hombres que en sus hijos, él sabía que esa idea no era suya.

Por su parte Daisuke estaba recargado en la mesa, analizando con su fría mirada hasta el mínimo detalle, los hermanos Irie debían ser cautelosos, mantener la calma.

Ya se hicieron las investigaciones previas, lo curioso querido sobrino, es lo que ocurrió anoche.- Un brillo intenso se posó en su mirada.

Shoichi gruño quedamente, ese maldito siempre le hacía insinuaciones, incluso ahora en un momento crítico y delicado.

Tsuna sintió un hueco en el estómago y al escuchar el comentario de Daisuke contuvo la respiración, recordó lo sucedido en las escaleras de la mazmorra: cuando Shoichi le estaba buscando, cuando estaba dispuesto a bajar y fue sorprendido por ese zángano asqueroso, por ese Daisuke. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo entre líneas, ese hombre de cabellera azabache le estaba dando un ultimátum a su hermano, si no aceptaba, todo estaba perdido. Shoichi no tenía opción, tal vez si fingía aceptarlo en matrimonio, podrían pensar en una forma de zafarse, prefería de cuñado a Byakuran que a Daisuke.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué paso en la noche?- El rey se mostró confundido, al parecer esos dos sabían algo que él ignoraba y eso le molestaba.

El silencio se prolongó apenas unos segundos. La mirada de Shoichi era firme, no cedería, no aceptaría en matrimonio a ese hombre. Pagaría las consecuencias.

-Lamento ser yo quien te informé de tan malas noticias, querido amigo, pero ayer en la noche me encontré a Shoichi afuera de la mazmorra.-

El rostro del rey palideció, con dolor y preocupación preguntó:

-¿Es cierto eso, hijo mío?

- No podía dormir, salí a caminar, ¿qué tiene de malo?-

-Una excusa fácil- replicó Daisuke en tono petulante.

Los ojos del joven príncipe sacaban chispas de la furia, se sentía molesto y lleno de frustración

-Tú también estabas ahí, tío. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¡No mencionaste que tú también estabas a la misma hora!

-No necesito excusas, el único sospechoso eres tú. Todos sabemos tu aversión por ese hombre, es obvio que no querías casarte con él y es evidente que eres el único beneficiado.-

-¿Insinúas que yo le dejé escapar?

-Tú o tu hermano- Daisuke se acercó a Tsuna intentando intimidarle, presentía que el muchacho sabía algo.

El menor entró en pánico, le habían descubierto, lo mejor era confesar, con voz muy tenue dijo:

-Padre yo…yo..-

Shoichi impidió el paso a su tío, se colocó enfrente de Tsuna a forma de protección. Necesitaba alejar las sospechas que se hacían sobre el pequeño.

-Es absurdo que culpes a mi hermano, él tenía prohibido ir a la mazmorra y no habría desobedecido a mi padre- El príncipe esperaba que su mentira fuera convincente.

-Mi hijo tiene razón Daisuke, de los dos, Tsuna es el más obediente.- El rey habló con seguridad.- El muchacho es inocente. Hijo, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

Tsuna dudó por unos instantes pero fue la mirada de su hermano lo que hizo abandonar la habitación.

-Dime, hijo mío, ¿le has dejado escapar? ¿Eres culpable?- En los ojos del rey se veía una profunda decepción y Shoichi se entristeció.

-Para qué preguntarme, tú ya me has declarado culpable, lo veo en tu mirada.- Le dolía que creyera más en el idiota de su tío que en él, su propio hijo. Las pruebas, todo estaba en su contra, parecería un tonto si dijera que no.

El rey empezó a pasearse por la habitación, intentaba pensar en su castigo, estaba como un león enjaulado. Se dirigió a la ventana, la observo por unos instantes, hasta que por fin pudo pensar con claridad, se giró y viendo a los ojos de su hijo le respondió:

-Tu castigo será el destierro-

Shoichi miró a su padre de manera triste y sorprendida.

-No me mires así, hijo, es lo que mereces. Tú sabes que la traición se castiga de dos formas, la muerte o el destierro. No te condenaré a la muerte, no podría…

-¿Cuándo me iré? ¿Adónde?- Su voz era apenas audible.

- Irás a Italia con tu prima Irati, ser parte de los Caelestis te ayudará a reflexionar sobre tus actos. Es bueno que un príncipe tenga humildad y viva en la pobreza para conocer la riqueza. Ve a tu habitación prepara tu equipaje y mañana a primera hora te vas del castillo, despídete de tu hermano, primero hablaré con tu madre, después podrás ir a despedirte de ella, eso es todo, puedes retirarte.-

Daisuke tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Shoichi salió rápidamente de la habitación, se dirigió al jardín a llorar amargamente, necesitaba sacar su dolor. Cuando estuvo tranquilo fue a hablar con el menor.

-¿Cuál fue tu castigo?-

-No ha sido tan malo, digamos que me iré de viaje unos meses-Shoichi se sentó en la cama, a un lado del menor.

Tsuna frunció el entrecejo, en su rostro se mostraba la duda y el asombro.- Tu castigo, ¿fue el destierro?

-Si lo dices de esa forma suena cruel, yo diría que son unas largas vacaciones. Además estaré con nuestra prima Irati, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. -Su voz intentaba sonar divertida.

-No es gracioso Shoichi. No puede ser, mi padre es un….

-No lo digas, no le insultes, hace lo mejor que puede y lo sabes, que se deja influenciar por terceros es diferente, pero sabes que tiene un gran corazón. No lo culpo, ha hecho lo que un rey debe hacer. Incluso ha sido indulgente conmigo, nunca mencionó que el destierro fuera definitivo, pienso que será por un corto tiempo. Además no será tan malo, conoceré Italia, he escuchado que es un lugar hermoso y tomare del mejor vino tinto. Estaré en el carnaval que hacen para el mes de Febrero y me podré disfrazar, suena divertido, sí, tendré grandes aventuras.- Más que convencer a su hermano, intentaba hacerlo consigo mismo.

Tsuna agachó su cabeza, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, su hermano mayor pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos y eso le dolía. - Italia está muy lejos de aquí, tardaremos en comunicarnos.-En su voz se notaba la tristeza de su corazón.

Shoichi abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verde esmeralda.-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, pero prométeme algo, promete que nunca dirás que eres el culpable, déjame cargar con la culpa, además te estoy agradecido, ahora ya no estoy atado al matrimonio con Shanti, ni al matrimonio con Gesso, créeme estoy muy feliz, tal vez pueda casarme por amor, como nuestros padres. ¿Me prometes que no dirás nada?

-Te lo prometo- Tsuna correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, así estuvieron los dos juntos abrazados y llorando durante un tiempo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸(U.D.E)°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Aún recordaba la última conversación con Tsuna, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, sin darse cuenta ya llevaba allí en el convento unas tres semanas, se sonrió cuando recordó los desastres causados a su llegada.

El primer día Shoichi decidió ayudar en la cocina, más tarde descubriría que cocinar no era su fuerte, al otro día intento ayudar lavando la ropa pero un descuido suyo hizo que los vestidos blancos de las caelestis se tiñeran de azul turquesa, parecía que en vez de ayudar perjudicaba a todos los demás. Recordó un refrán que decía "ayudas mejor, no ayudando." Su prima decidió que podría cuidar a los más pequeños del orfanato, esperaba que al menos eso pudiera hacer bien, se sorprendió al descubrir que Shoichi tenía ángel con los niños. Ahora entendía por qué Shoici y Tsuna siempre fueron tan unidos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸(U.D.E)°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Esa noche la luna era menguante, las sombras eran más oscuras de lo habitual, era la ocasión perfecta para realizar su plan, nadie podría verlos.

-¿Quiere que iniciemos el ataque, señor? ¿Tal vez, prefiera esperar un poco más?-

-Ya todos se han ido a dormir, es mejor iniciar ahora, ya sabes, sean discretos y que nadie les reconozca sino quieren conocer mi furia.- Todos los hombres comenzaron a ponerse los colores falsos de las familias, unos vestían de blanco y lila, otros de azul turquesa con plateado y terceros vestían de verde y naranja.

Dos hombres se colaron en los jardines del orfanato, esparciendo el veneno por todas las puertas y ventanas, estaban confiados en que todos dormían, no esperaban que alguien les descubriera.

Shoichi estaba sentado en su cama escribiendo una carta para su hermano para poder contarle lo bien que se la pasaba en el convento, cuando pudo identificar a lo lejos las sombras de dos personas. No quería llamar la atención, así que centro su energía para hacer que la pequeña flama que flotaba a un costado de él poco a poco se extinguiera. Ya en penumbras, con paso lento se dirigió a la ventana y ver de quién se trataba.

Pudo entrever que esos hombres vestían uniformes de blanco y lila, pero cuándo respiró el veneno que se colaba por la rendija de su ventana, sentía que perdería la consciencia, intentó no toser, le ardía la garganta y su vista se fue nublando. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, quería vomitar.

Escuchó a lo lejos gritos y llantos que venían del cuarto dónde estaban los más pequeños, como le fue posible se dirigió hasta la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuando Shoichi abrió la puerta su cara fue de horror cuando vio cómo el cuarto estaba envuelto en llamas. Empezó a gritar los nombres de los niños, intentaba buscar con la mirada a sus pequeños amigos. Los aludidos corrieron hacia él, gritando y llorando se abrazaron fuertemente al mayor, tenían miedo.

Juntos salieron de la habitación, mientras se dirigían al pasillo principal. Los gritos, y los lloriqueos de los más pequeños impedían tener un control de la situación; el pasillo se fue llenando de Caelestis quienes llevaban a su cargo diversos grupos de niños de todas las edades posibles. La superiora fue la que intentó poner el orden y su voz grave se escuchó por todo el recinto

-¡Todos, escúchenme! será mejor salir por la puerta trasera - Todos sin excepción obedecieron las instrucciones. A la brevedad posible se dirigieron a la puerta trasera, la cuál era difícil tener un acceso de salida debido a que todos estaban muy amontonados.

-¡Shoichi, hasta que apareces!- Su prima se lanzó a sus brazos, gimoteaba y lloraba sin parar, le dedicó un fuerte apretón -pensaba que te había ocurrido algo, ya todas estábamos afuera y al ver que no salías empecé a preocuparme, pero ¿estás bien? Te noto pálido, iré por la Caelesti de sanación, ella te ayudará -

El pelirrojo la tomó del brazo impidiendo todo movimiento -tranquila estoy bien- Mintió- Supongo que fue la falta de oxígeno, pero ya estoy mejor, ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Falta el pequeño Ángelo, no sé dónde está, temo que este adentro en el fuego.

-No te preocupes, yo iré.

-Espera, detente, ¡Shoichi!- Pero su primo ya estaba dentro buscando a los más pequeños.

La falta de oxígeno se hacía presente, pero el joven no sabía si era causa del veneno o por el calor sofocante de las llamas.

Buscó por la cocina, las habitaciones, intentaba subir las escaleras cuando una loza del techo cayó por encima de estas impidiendo el camino, fue entonces cuando le escucho, era Ángelo quien lloraba desesperadamente.

-¡Ángelo!- El menor lo miro y alzó sus brazos a modo de un abrazo.- Escúchame no puedo seguir, necesito que subas las escalera y desde el otro extremo del barandal te avientes a mis brazos.

El pequeño estaba hiperventilando, negando con la cabeza, seguía llorando, se reusaba a hacerle caso. De pronto otra loza cayó cerca de Shoichi.

-Ángelo, confía en mí, no te pasara nada lo juro, sólo hazme caso por favor.- Era tan difícil tratar con un niño de 6 años, pero él no podía subir, las llamas se lo impedían, poco a poco su vista se iba nublando, y pronto perdería el conocimiento.

El niño al ver que no tenía otra alternativa poco a poco se fue acercando al barandal, pero no se atrevía a aventarse, su miedo se lo impedía, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Confía en mí, no te dejaré caer, lo prometo, por favor sólo aviéntate.- Shoichi sabía que si no salían pronto, ambos morirían en el fuego.

Ángelo aún estaba indeciso cuando una habitación cerca de las escaleras explotó y por impulso el pequeño saltó, el pelirrojo rápidamente lo atrapo en el aire, una vez que el niño estuvo entre sus brazos, salió corriendo a la puerta más cercana.

Al salir puso al niño en una jardinera, necesitaba oxígeno, su garganta estaba completamente seca, jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, perlas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente, estaba postrado en un árbol, cuando escuchó ruidos extraños, fue entonces que se percató de dónde estaba, era la puerta principal. Le dirigió una mirada al menor y con su dedo índice le hizo la seña para que guardara silencio, moviendo los labios le dio a entender al menor que se fuera.

De pronto llegó uno de esos hombres vestido de verde y naranja, con el filo de su espada hirió el brazo derecho del pelirrojo.

Shoichi intentó distraerlo mientras veía cómo el pequeño se iba corriendo a toda velocidad. Fue una fuerte patada en su estómago lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas, el hombre levantó su espada listo para usarla, el pelirrojo no soportaría mucho tiempo, era sólo cuestión de minutos y perdería la consciencia, su cabeza daba vueltas.

El pelirrojo no se percató de cuando llegó ese misterioso muchacho desenvainando su espada en el proceso, peleando uno a uno con ese hombre, sólo pudo entrever una cabellera plateada, se había desmayado, lo último que escuchó fue el sonido metálico de las espadas al chocar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸(U.D.E)°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Abrió los ojos pausadamente, la luz le cegaba, pasaron unos minutos para que su mirada se fuera acostumbrando, era un día soleado, podía sentir el calor sobre su piel. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo, supuso que había cerca algún río. Su mente de pronto reacciono ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?!

Se levantó de un golpe y eso causo que se mareara, con ambas manos sujeto su cabeza.

-Veo que ya despertaste- unos ojos aguamarina le admiraban atentamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, si uno de esos malditos hombres le había secuestrado, ¿cómo escaparía?

El otro joven sonrió, se levantó para ir directamente al río, llenó una vasija de agua y la trajo directamente dónde estaba el moreno, se la acercó y con un gesto le dio a entender que se la bebiera, Shoichi obedeció.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? no te hare daño.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos hasta aquí?- El pelirrojo seguía a la defensiva, no confiaba en ese sujeto

-Ayer estaba viajando de regreso a casa, fue cuando vi las llamaradas en el orfanato, supuse que necesitarían ayuda, vi que estabas en problemas y decidí intervenir, cuando me di cuenta ya habías perdido la consciencia, intenté llevarte con alguien del convento pero no vi a nadie, creo que se escondieron, así que no tuve más opción que traerte conmigo.-

A Shoichi esa excusa no le parecía muy conveniente, es más juraría que todo eso era una mentira.

-Pues gracias por tu ayuda pero ya puedes marcharte, ya ves estoy bien, así que de ahora en adelante yo seguiré mi camino.- Se levantó y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a adentrarse por el bosque, pero el otro fue más rápido y le impidió el paso.

-Es imposible regresar, ¿sabes? estamos a kilómetros del convento.- Una sonrisa pícara se posó por sus labios.-

-Lo hiciste adrede, ¿cierto?- Su voz mostraba enfado.

-Tal vez. Pero eres una belleza rara y única, nunca había visto alguien así y no te dejaré marchar-

-¿Crees que secuestrarme te será tan fácil? Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

-No es necesario, está s muy débil, sin mencionar que tu brazo derecho está completamente herido- Apuntó el pedazo de tela que funcionaba a modo de torniquete

-¡Maldito!- Shoichi centró toda su magia en su puño izquierdo y se abalanzó a su contrincante, quien sencillamente lo esquivó y con un ligero toque en la nuca lo dejo completamente inconsciente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸(U.D.E)°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Para cuando Shoichi fue plenamente consciente ya era demasiado tarde, estaba a reinos de distancia del convento. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido? ¿Habrían usado algún hechizo? Pero en el momento en que su vista se encontró con aquel castillo, sintió pánico, sólo existía uno en todo el mundo que no estaba protegido por murallas de obsidiana, debido a que el mismo había sido construido por tan valiosa piedra hace generaciones atrás. Era de la familia Gesso. Era inevitable, se encontraría con Byakuran. El destino de Shoichi apenas iniciaba.

_**Cette histoire va continuer**_


End file.
